1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dominos and more particularly pertains to a new dominos-style mathematical operation game for providing entertainment while practicing math.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of dominos is known in the prior art. More specifically, dominos heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art dominos include U.S. Pat. No. 5,314,190; U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,658; U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,185; U.S. Pat. No. 5,346,225; U.S. Pat. No. 5,338,203; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 259,049.
In these respects, the dominos-style mathematical operation game according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing entertainment while practicing math.